Sa plus grande peur
by Sauterelle
Summary: Pre-serie. Sam s'en va. Dean crie, s'affole autour de lui. Sa voix tremble et ses yeux brillent étrangement. Il lui envoie des regards désespérés. Mais John ne peut qu'attendre et observer. Sam s'en va, et John sait que plus rien ne le retiendra.


_**Juste deux petites notes avant de commencer cette histoire:**_

_**-A Jubei-Kazuki: merci pour ta review sur ma fic précédente et j'espère que cette nouvelle fic va te plaire.**_

_**-Pour tout le monde: je n'écris que des OS parce que je ne trouve pas le temps ou l'inspiration de finir des histoires à plusieurs chapitres. Mais j'ai cependant une histoire sur les frère Winchester (c'est un A.U) qui me plaît beaucoup et que j'aimerai publier. Mais j'ai laissé la fic en suspension il y a plusieurs mois et je ne sais pas si je pourrais la reprendre rapidement. Je ne suis pas très douée pour publier des chapitres régulièrement et je sais que ça peut être frustrant quand on attend la suite depuis un mois ou plus. Je voulais juste vous demander votre avis: préférez-vous que je finisse bien tranquillement l'histoire et ne la publier qu'une fois entièrement terminée ou bien commencer à la publier maintenant (comprendre à partir de ce week-end) chapitre par chapitre au risque de voir la progression de l'histoire s'étirer sur plusieurs mois? (et quand je dis plusieurs mois, c'est vraiment plusieurs mois, voir une année même si je suis très occupée ou pas assez motivée.)**_

_**C'est tout pour les notes. Place à l'histoire.**_

**_Nouvel OS sur les Winchester avec le départ de Sam à l'université. Bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer: aucun personnage de Supernatural ne m'appartient._**

* * *

**Sa plus grande peur**

Le portable, posé sur la table entre un bol de lait et un 45 semi-automatique, se mit à vibrer, tirant John des archives qu'il lisait. Le père Winchester poussa un grognement en se levant. Que ce soit Bobby, Caleb ou le Pasteur Jim qui l'appelle, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, il allait l'entendre. John détestait cordialement qu'on le dérange pendant ses recherches, sauf si on avait une très bonne raison.

John prit son portable et regarda l'écran. « Numéro inconnu ». Tiens, c'était nouveau, ça. Son portable avait en mémoire absolument tous les numéros de ses contacts. John poussa un long soupir excédé. Sans doute un abruti qui s'était trompé de numéro. Il fut tenté de ne pas répondre, mais bon, si l'abruti ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il appelait John Winchester, chasseur de fantômes et démons énervé, le portable du chasseur allait finir en miette, troué par une balle d'argent. John se résolut à décrocher.

-John Winchester, aboya-t-il sur un ton peu amical.

Autant dire tout de suite à l'imbécile au bout du fil qu'il venait d'emmerder un gars armé d'un flingue et qui n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Un silence tendu dura quelques secondes après l'annonce de John. Enfin, le portable crachota une voix féminine et hésitante.

-Euh… oui, bonjour… Je suis Mademoiselle Carlinson, la secrétaire du lycée Gabriel.

Le lycée. John se frotta les yeux d'un geste las. Il n'avait que Sam qui fréquentait encore l'école, dernière année de lycée, période d'examen avant d'être totalement libéré des contraintes scolaires. Le gamin avait passé lesdits examens il y a deux semaines. Alors, quel était le problème ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mon fils a fait quelque chose ?

Sa voix n'avait rien perdu de son agressivité. Il détestait les appels des écoles qui le dérangeaient souvent pour une broutille. Pourquoi ne pas avoir signé le mot d'absence du professeur Truc ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas de domicile fixe ? Pourquoi il n'y avait aucune trace de la mère des garçons dans leur dossier ? Cette dernière question, John la haïssait particulièrement.

-Non, non ! s'empressa de démentir Mademoiselle Carlinson, sans doute effrayée que Sam se prenne un savon. Pas du tout ! Samuel n'a rien fait de mal mais… vous comprenez… cela fait déjà une semaine que nous attendons sa réponse.

John haussa les sourcils. Il commençait à ne plus bien suivre. Ne se gênant pas pour pousser un autre long soupir parfaitement audible pour son interlocutrice, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa et se remit à ses recherches en demandant :

- Quelle réponse ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Il feuilleta son journal tout en attendant la réponse. Il pouvait aisément sentir la confusion de la secrétaire à l'autre bout du fil. Le silence était long, mais John n'y faisait pas attention. Il étudiait scrupuleusement une de ses théories. Finalement, la voix de Mademoiselle Carlinson résonna à nouveau.

-Allô ?

-Je suis toujours là, répondit John. Alors ?

La secrétaire prit une grande inspiration. On aurait dit qu'elle se préparait à annoncer sa mort prochaine à cause d'une maladie grave.

-Samuel ne vous a rien dit ?

John secoua la tête, agacé, complètement arraché de ses recherches. Il sentait de la moutarde extrêmement forte lui monter au nez.

-A propos de quoi ? aboya-t-il.

Sam lui avait ENCORE caché quelque chose. Seigneur, que ce gosse était intenable ! Quand il était petit, Sam posait toujours des questions idiotes : « Pourquoi la Terre est ronde ? » « Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? » « Pourquoi le vent souffle-t-il ? ». A cette époque, John aurait tout donné pour que Sam se taise et nettoie ses armes en silence. Et maintenant, c'est à peine si Dean ou lui arrivait à faire décrocher un mot de l'adolescent buté et rebelle qu'était le cadet Winchester. Vraiment, un gamin intenable.

-Les examens ? Les résultats ? tenta la pauvre secrétaire.

John était de plus en plus largué. Pourquoi cette fille ne se contentait-elle pas d'aller droit au but et qu'on en finisse ? Cependant, la moutarde avait atteint le cerveau de John, et elle s'était mélangée à du wasabi en chemin. John écarta légèrement son portable de sa bouche pour beugler :

-SAM ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Sam allait l'entendre. Et très, très fort. En y repensant, John songea qu'il s'engueulait beaucoup avec son fils cadet, ces derniers temps. En même temps, Sam était pire que d'habitude ces derniers mois. Peut-être était-ce à cause des examens, mais son fils avait semblait plus troublé que concentré sur ses révisions. Il passait beaucoup de temps plongé dans de profondes réflexions. John regretta de ne pas s'être plus que ça penché sur la question.

-Monsieur, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle ! couina Mademoiselle Carlinson dans le combiné. Au contraire, vous devriez être fier de votre fils !

John abattit rageusement son poing sur la table, ayant perdu toute patience.

-Alors expliquez-moi, voulez-vous ? Parce que mon merveilleux fils auquel je dois être si fier n'a pas jugé bon de m'informer de la nouvelle. SAM ! ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

John regarda le plafond, où était la chambre de Sam. Il entendit finalement un raclement de chaise.

-Monsieur, votre fils est majeur de sa promotion ! s'exclama soudainement la secrétaire.

« Majeur de sa promotion ». John resta sans voix. Sam était majeur de sa promotion. C'était… John ne trouvait plus ses mots. Quand Dean avait été admis, il n'était pas majeur de sa promotion. Il était juste diplômé, point final. Bonne nouvelle, il allait pouvoir lâcher l'école et se consacrer à la chasse. John avait félicité son fils, oui. Il lui avait donné un break pour qu'il puisse fêter l'événement. Et puis, c'était passé. Mais comment devait-il réagir avec Sam, qui ne lui avait même décroché un mot de son admission ?

-QUOI ?

Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Sam avait hérité des puissantes cordes vocales de son paternel en plus de son caractère de chien. L'adolescent avait hurlé de l'escalier. Il n'avait aucune envie de se bouger. Sur le coup, John ne répondit pas. Parce que, franchement, que devait-il dire ? La voix de Mademoiselle Carlinson résonna encore, cette fois plus hésitante :

-En fait… Monsieur Winchester, euh… nous ne vous appelons pas à propos de ça…

La colère reprit aussitôt le dessus. John beugla de nouveau.

-VIENS LA, SAM ! TOUT DE SUITE !

John entendit son fils grommeler alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Oui, il avait bien raison de grommeler. Parce qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne. John avait cru être débarrassé de l'école le jour ou Sam était entré dans sa période de révision. Et bien maintenant, il ne haïssait rien de plus que les faux espoirs.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait ! supplia la pauvre secrétaire, craignant de plus en plus pour le pauvre Sam. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la faute de votre fils ! Mais comprenez, l'académie nous presse. Les inscriptions se finiront bientôt…

Voilà autre chose, maintenant. De quelle académie parlait-elle ? Sans se rendre compte du trouble du père Winchester, Mademoiselle Carlinson continuait d'une voix suppliante :

-… et les problèmes financiers ont été réglés. Il ne manque plus que sa réponse écrite ! Il s'agit quand même d'une bour…

A ce moment, Sam apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparemment agacé. Vêtu d'un jean troué, d'un vieux polo rouge à manches blanches déchiré par endroits ayant autrefois appartenu à Dean et de ses éternelles bottines, idéales pour la chasse, il ressemblait plus à un gamin des rues qu'à un élève assidu.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il encore.

John dévisagea son fils avec une expression interdite. Il entendait les « Allô ? Allô ? » de la secrétaire sans y répondre. Lentement, John raccrocha. Il ne pouvait pas croire de ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Sam ne pouvait pas… en fait si, Sam pouvait très bien. Sam avait toujours pu tout faire, ou presque. Il n'avait pas peur de sa réprobation. En fait, il s'en foutait totalement. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. C'était aussi simple. Il n'y avait que quelques ordres « incassables » de Dean qui échappait à cette règle. Mais c'était tout. Alors il était tout à fait possible que Sam ait…

-Une bourse ? murmura John. Tu as décroché une bourse pour Stanford ?

Il vit le visage de Sam pâlir considérablement. Bien. C'était déjà ça. Le sale gosse savait qu'il allait passer plus qu'un sale quart d'heure. Sam se redressa. Comme s'il n'était pas assez grand comme ça. Depuis quelques mois, il poussait comme un champignon.

-Ouais, et alors ?

Et alors. Le gamin ne trouvait que ça à dire. John aurait mille fois préféré l'entendre bafouiller que de prendre cette attitude insolente. Mauvais choix. Le plus vieux s'élança rapidement vers Sam pour plaquer l'adolescent contre le mur.

-« Et alors ? », vociféra John. C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ? Alors qu'une gourde de ton lycée vient de m'apprendre que mon fils allait à l'université ?

Il secouait Sam comme un prunier. Le garçon agrippait les poignets de son père dans le but de lui faire lâcher prise. Il sentait aussi la colère lui monter à la gorge.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais moisir dans des motels minables pour le restant de ma vie ! rugit-il.

John secouait Sam tellement fort que sa tête se cogna contre le mur. Avec un grognement de douleur, le jeune Winchester repoussa brutalement son père.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu nous fasses ça ! rugit John. Ton frère et moi, on comptait sur toi pour les chasses ! On a besoin de toi et tu pars ! Comme un lâche !

Comment faire pour mettre en pétard Sam Winchester ? Demandez à John, c'est un expert ! (Tiens, ça rime.) le visage de Sam devint rouge de colère et il se mit lui aussi à beugler. Au final, les deux, père et fils, beuglaient sans comprendre ce que l'autre disait. Mais ils beuglaient parce qu'ils se disputaient. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Dean arrive. L'aîné des garçons se précipita aussitôt sur son père qui avait de nouveau empoigné son frère pour les séparer.

-Hey ! HEY ! Arrêtez, maintenant ! Ca suffit comme ça !

Sam se tut, imité par leur père. Ils s'envoyaient des regards meurtriers par-dessus l'épaule de Dean. Celui-ci regarda son père, puis son petit frère, qui détourna les yeux dès qu'il croisa son regard. Dean se retint de soupirer : depuis plusieurs mois, il avait l'impression de passer son temps à empêcher son père et Sam de s'étriper.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, cette fois ?

Sam fixa la moquette, s'enfonçant dans un silence buté. Dean tourna la tête vers John qui n'avait pas quitté son cadet des yeux. Il lui envoyait un vrai regard de mort.

-Ton frère va à l'université, cracha John.

Une douche froide. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Un arrêt cardiaque. Rien ne décrivait ce que Dean ressentit à cet instant. L'université. Un mot maudit. L'université. Lentement, Dean se tourna vers Sam qui n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il fixait les lits défaits avec une grande concentration.

-Quoi ? Sammy, tu…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Sam jeta un regard furtif à son frère. Ses yeux brillaient de douleur et de culpabilité. Il avait redouté longtemps ce moment. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait reçu ce maudit courrier. Il avait brûlé la lettre et l'enveloppe, par peur que son père, que Dean ne tombe dessus. Il avait peur de ce visage incrédule, de cette expression figée, de cette douleur dans les yeux de son frère.

-C'est eux qu'ils m'ont proposé. Deux fois.

Sa voix était ridiculement basse et chevrotante. Il disait cela comme de piètres excuses. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ses bottes. Ne pas regarder Dean. Surtout ne pas regarder Dean. Ne pas regarder son expression incrédule, son regard blessé et trahi. Parce que c'était bien ce que Sam avait l'impression de faire vis-à-vis de son frère. Le trahir. L'abandonner à son triste sort et partir vivre la belle vie.

-Je n'ai pas répondu la première fois, précisa-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Dean restait silencieux, ou plutôt muet, mais leur père s'enflamma aussitôt.

-Et bien tu vas refuser cette demande-là ! Il n'est pas question que tu partes, tu m'entends ?

La honte et la peur de Sam cédèrent aussitôt leur place à la colère. Il releva des yeux furieux vers John.

-C'est trop tard ! J'ai déjà pris ma décision, Papa ! Je vais à Stanford !

-Je ne peux pas y croire ! beugla le plus vieux. Tu fais passer ta vie étudiante avant celles de milliers de gens !

-Ne me fais pas passer pour le salaud ! hurla Sam. J'ai donné pratiquement toute ma vie à la chasse ! Pendant qu'on continue à « sauver des vies », y en a d'autres qui construisent la leur !

-C'est notre job, Sam ! C'est à nous de les sauver, c'est comme ça qu'on construit notre vie.

Sam serrait tellement les poings qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait couper ses paumes avec ses ongles. Il ne pouvait pas croire ça. Il ne pouvait plus y croire. C'était bien joli de sauver des vies, mais le prix à payer était de bousiller la sienne, et Sam n'était pas prêt à assumer ce sacrifice.

-Je ne connais rien d'autre depuis ma naissance, confessa Sam à voix basse. Je n'ai pas fait ce choix, et Dean non plus. C'est toi ! C'est toi qui a décidé de nous embarquer là-bas après la mort de Maman, tout ça à cause de ta stupide quête, ou plutôt de ta vengeance !

Le regard de John s'assombrit.

-Ne me parle pas de ta mère, menaça-t-il en pointant un doigt vers son fils cadet.

Sam se tut. Il savait que sa mère était un sujet sensible dans sa famille. Chaque fois que son nom était mentionné, des limbes de vieux souvenirs apparaissaient dans les yeux de John et Dean qui tombaient dans un silence douloureux. Mais Sam ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Ni de son image, ou de son odeur, ni sa présence. Il n'avait qu'une vieille photo et les rares bribes que Dean lâchait au sujet de leur mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

-Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux vivre ma vie, et que ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras, annonça Sam d'une voix froide. Je vais accepter leur proposition, et je vais faire mes études là-bas. Je ne chasserai plus.

Dean leva brusquement la tête vers son frère, soudain alarmé. Mais Sam fixait son père du regard. Le corps de John était aussi tendu qu'un arc et son regard plus qu'assassin était rivé sur son cadet.

-Très bien, fit-il de sa voix grave. Mais si tu pars, Sam, tu ne reviens pas. Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

C'était comme un ultimatum. Sam avait peur. Les mots de son père l'avaient effrayé. Il aimait son père et son frère, et l'idée de ne plus les revoir le terrorisait. Mais il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Alors il dit simplement :

-Bien.

Il passa devant son père et son frère, remonta les escaliers, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il prit son sac et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il entendit quelques minutes plus tard Dean monter les escaliers, puis entrer à son tour dans la chambre.

-Sam… c'est de la folie, fit faiblement la voix de Dean dans son dos.

Sans cesser d'entasser ses vêtements dans son sac, Sam répondit d'un ton tranchant :

-Je suis très sérieux.

-Sam, tu étais en colère…

Sam se retourna brutalement vers son frère, et pour la première fois, le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, je suis en colère ! Mais j'ai pris ma décision bien avant. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler avec notre départ, je voulais que Papa comprenne… Dean, Stanford m'a proposé une offre ! Je… c'est mon rêve depuis mon entrée au lycée, je ne peux pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Je pourrais faire mes études et avoir…

Sa voix s'éteignit et il baissa les yeux vers son sac. La voix plus dure de Dean finit sa phrase à sa place.

-Quoi ? Un job ?

-J'ai toujours voulu être avocat, Dean, tu le sais bien.

-Oui, mais je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas renier ce que tu es aussi facilement.

Sam releva des yeux incrédules vers Dean.

-Ce que je suis ? répéta-t-il.

-L'un des nôtres, répondit Dean comme si c'était une évidence. Tu es né pour ça, Sam, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Sam secoua la tête.

-Personne ne naît pour ça, Dean. Tu connais d'autres gens qui sont nés dans ce milieu comme nous ?

Dean resta silencieux, mais ne quitta jamais Sam du regard.

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, lâcha finalement l'aîné. On a besoin de toi…

Sam reconnaissait bien ce ton. _La supplication_. Le dernier recours, et Dieu seul sait combien on supplie peu chez les Winchester. Sam baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, Dean…

Il acheva de faire son sac, prit sa veste et ainsi chargé, il descendit et se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant son père. La voix de John s'éleva derrière lui.

-Tu passe cette porte, tu ne reviens plus jamais, Sam. Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais.

Sam s'arrêta un instant, puis, sans un regard en arrière, il ouvrit la porte, et sortit en la claquant derrière lui.

**_Fin_**

**_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
_**


End file.
